Harry Potter und die Parallel Welt
by RoryElli
Summary: Was passiert wenn eine Welt von Voldemort zerstört wird doch du von einem todesesser gerettet wirst und er dich in die Harry Potter Welt bringt? Wollt ihrs wissen? dann lest meine Story


So wieder mal ne Geschichte von mir. Hoffe ihr lest sie schön brav und immer schön reviewn gg

_Harry Potter und die Parallel Welt!_

Kapitel 1: Geschehnisse

„Mum bitte, ich hab ihm doch schon zugesagt", flehte das blondhaarige Mädchen und schob den Einkaufswagen durch die Massen, ihrer einer blondhaarigen großen Frau nach. „Nein, Funky, dann sag ab", meinte die Frau, anscheinend ihre Mutter, die vor einem Regal stehen blieb, sich bückte und etwas zu suchen schien. „Bitte! Dad sag doch du auch etwas", wandte sich das Blonde Mädchen nun Hilfe suchend an einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, ihren Vater, der neben ihr etwas in den Wagen legte. „ Ich denke deine Mutter hat Recht, Liebes". „Ahrg, das ist doch so unfair, ich will doch nur mit Chrissi ins Kino, bitte", flehte sie nun beide an. Ihre Mutter richtete sich auf und legte das Obst in den Wagen. „Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort" meinte ihre Mutter und machte sich auf den Weg. Das blondhaarige Mädchen strich sich eine Strähne des blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr. Sie hatte einen weißen Baumwollrock an der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und eine pinke Bluse. Ihre Flipflops machten bei jedem Schritt ein quietschendes Geräusch. Mann konnte sagen sie war hübsch und sie wusste es auch viele Leute drehten sich zu ihr wenn sie an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Dad, bitte", sagte sie und sah ihren Vater mit ihren grün/braunen Augen bittend an. „Ich red mit ihr", meinte der. „juhu" murmelte sie und schob den Wagen zu ihrer Mutter die bei den Backwaren stehen geblieben war. Sie hasste dieses wöchentliche Einkaufen mit der ganzen Familie, am Samstag, gewaltig. Al die Leute die hektisch herumrannten und einen beschimpften wenn man ihnen in die Quere kam. Aber gerade das machte sie immer wieder gerne.

So wie jetzt. Ein älterer Mann sah sie fluchend an, sie versuchte das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater der die Szene beobachtet hatte und sie mit Vorwurfsvollem Blick ansah. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wobei der Träger ihrer Tasche von der rechten Schulter rutschte, sie streifte den Träger der schweren Tasche wieder hinauf.

Ihre Mutter legte weitere Sachen in das Waggerl doch sie bemerkte es gar nicht. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Massen der Menschen schweifen und blieb am Eingang hängen. Dort drängten sich gerade eine Menge komisch gekleideter Menschen in das Geschäft.

Sie trugen schwarze, lange Roben und hielten alle Stäbe in der Hand. Zauberstäbe schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, die gab es nur bei Harry Potter, ihrem absoluten Lieblingsbuch, sie wartete schon gespannt auf das Erscheinen des nächsten Bandes.

Manchmal fragte sie sich warum sie nicht auch in so einer Welt leben könnte. Sie strich sich gedankenverloren über ihre Tasche, wo eines der Harry Potter Bände war, dass war auch der Grund warum ihre Tasche so schwer war, aber sie hatte immer etwas zu lesen dabei, egal wo.

Die Männer in den wehenden Umhängen und ihren Kapuzen die ihnen so weit ins Gesicht geschoben waren so das man jenes nicht mehr erkennen konnte, sahen sich um.

Auf einmal gingen die Lichter aus und es war stock dunkel in dem Geschäft. Sie hörte Schritte, dann ein Gemurmel und einen Schrei, einen Schrei der ihr das Blut in den Venen gefrieren ließ. Ein paar Kinder fingen an zu weinen. Sie sah sich panisch um und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit. Auf einmal sah sie grüne strahlen durch die Luft fliegen, einer dieser Strahlen traf das Regal neben ihr und sie sah mit geweiterten Augen wie sich das langsam immer weiter herunter beugte, sie wollte rennen, versuchte es doch ihre Beine versagten und sie wurde von dem Regal begraben. Ihre wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um, wo war sie, doch da kamen ihr wieder die Erinnerungen an die letzten Geschehnisse in dem Geschäft, sie spürte das Regal über ihr und ihr tat alles weh, das Licht war noch immer aus. „Scheiß" murmelte sie und versucht das Regal von ihr hinunter zu schieben, doch nur mit einer Hand ging das SCHWER. Ihre linke Hand stand in einem komischen Winkel ab, sie war zu schwach das Regal ließ sich nicht weg schieben. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und versuchte sich umzudrehen oder heraus zu rutschen.

Sie wimmerte leise auf als sie es nicht schaffte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie leise es in diesem Geschäft war, keine Schreie, gar kein Geräusch. Doch da, war was, jemand eilte mit schnellen Schritten bei ihr vorbei. „Es sind anscheinend alle Tod, gute Arbeit, wir können gehen" hörte sie jemanden sagen.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Kopf jede Sekunde explodieren könnte.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und griff mit ihrer rechten, der gesunden Hand, an den Kopf, dort bemerkte sie eine klebrige Flüssigkeit, Blut, dachte sie. „Scheiße" murmelte sie wieder nun etwas lauter.

Sie musste erschreckt feststellen, dass sie wieder dieses Geräusch der Schritte hörte. Sie kamen näher, immer näher. Und auf einmal hörte sie nichts mehr. Sie öffnete die Augen und merkte dass jemand in einem Umhang genau vor ihr stand. Gut, dachte sie, gleich bin ich Tod, wie die anderen hier, und sie musste die Tränen zurück halten, als sie an ihre Eltern dachte die auch hier irgendwo lagen.

Sie merkte dass das Gewicht über ihr weg geschoben wurde. Sie blickte erstaunt auf und erkannte jemanden vor ihr hockend am Boden. Er strich sich seine Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und sie schaute in zwei noch nie gesehenen Augen. Grau wie das Meer wenn ein Sturm tobte, dachte sie. Die blonden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er sah süß aus. Hallo, der will dich umbringe, da schaut man nicht mehr süß aus, dachte sie und wimmerte leise auf als sie den Schmerz in ihrer linken Hand bemerkte, die stark pochte.

„Psst", machte die Person und hob sie auf. Sie roch seinen Duft, er roch einfach unwiderstehlich, eine Mischung aus Zitrone, Erdbeere, Zimt, einfach atemberaubend gut.

Sie sah noch einmal in seine grauen Augen und versank darin bevor sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ihn Ohnmacht fiel.

---

Na wer ist ihr Retter?

Bleiben eh nur mehr zwei übrig oder?

Lucius Malfoy oder Draco Malfoy?

Wer glaubt ihr war es?

Ich sag nichts dazu Gg noch nicht.

Lg an alle Leser und Schwarzleser

Und immer schön Reviewn


End file.
